growing_painsfandomcom-20200214-history
Principal Willis Dewitt
Willis Dewitt is a recurring character in Growing Pains. Biography Season 1 Reputation Mr. Dewitt is Mike's history teacher, he uses a small bell to quiet down the students. He accuses Mike of cheating on a test when he receives the highest grade, 94, in the class. Jason and Maggie meet with Mr. Dewitt and convince him to let Mike take a make-up test - wearing the bare minimum. Season 2 Off-camera, DeWitt becomes principal at Dewey High School. Choices (Over the PA) Principal Dewitt asks Mike to come to the principal's office. When Principal Dewitt finds he misread the name he asks for Carol to come to the principal's office. Season 3 Michaelgate Principal Dewitt enters Mrs. Salinger's Math class and takes Mike out into the hallway to discuss how he was nominated for high school student body president. When Mike wins the election, Mr Dewitt turns up at the Seavers. When Maggie answers the door Mr. Dewitt recognizes her as 'Maggie Malone' from the TV news. Mr. Dewitt is at the Seavers to talk about how the election was rigged by he thinks Mike, but it was Carol. How the West Was Won: Part 1 Principal Dewitt tries to stop the protest outside his office that Mike organized to keep Coach Graham Lubbock at the school. How the West Was Won: Part 2 Mike has a petition not to get rid of the Coach. However, DeWitt decides that Lubbock will be terminated effective immediately. Graduation Day Principal Dewitt presides over the graduation ceremony for the class of 1988. Season 4 Homecoming Queen Principal Dewitt comes over the new video PA system to announce the candidates for homecoming King and Queen. He is shocked when all 5 candidates follow Carol's lead and drop out of the running for Homecoming Queen, and won't let anyone decline their nomination. Season 5 Carol's Papers Principal Dewitt calls in to the Seavers about student's who are getting a hold of Carol's old school assignments, and believe it is all Mike but it started out as Ben's scheme. Ben and Mike's Excellent Adventure While cruising around Mike, Ben and Eddie run into Principal Dewitt coming out of the convenience store, with his wife behind him. Mike, the Teacher Principal Dewitt calls in substitute teachers to come into Dewey High. He punishes Mike for all the crap Mike put him through s o he gives him the special education class consisting of criminals. Dewitt listens in and records all Mike's classes. He admits Mike could be a good teacher. Season 6 Ben's Sure Thing Principal Dewitt is heard over the PA system on parents night. Home Schooling Principal Dewitt meets with Jason and Maggie to talk about Ben being suspended. Dewitt comes to the Seavers to congratulate Maggie on homeschooling Ben, and tells her his mother taught him at home for 14 years. Season 7 B=MC2 Principal Dewitt calls Ben into his office to give him an application form for the advanced placement exam. Dewitt bicycles over to the Seavers to check why Ben didn't apply for advanced placement. The Five Fingers of Ben Principal Dewitt is heard over the PA Gallery Reputation02.jpg Reputation04.jpg Reputation07.jpg Reputation09.jpg Reputation11.jpg Carol's Papers11.png B=MC2_13.jpg B=MC2_14.jpg B=MC2_22.jpg Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males